Kung Fu Panda
Kung Fu Panda is a 2008 American computer-animated martial arts action-comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by John Wayne Stevenson and Mark Osborne and produced by Melissa Cobb, and stars the voice of Jack Black along with Dustin Hoffman, Angelina Jolie, Ian McShane, Seth Rogen, Lucy Liu, David Cross, Randall Duk Kim, James Hong, Dan Fogler, Michael Clarke Duncan and Jackie Chan. Set in a version of ancient China populated by anthropomorphic talking animals, the plot revolves around a bumbling panda named Po who aspires to be a kung fu master. When an evil kung fu warrior is foretold to escape from prison, Po is unwittingly named the chosen one destined to bring peace to the land, much to the chagrin of the resident kung fu warriors. The idea for the film was conceived by Michael Lachance, a DreamWorks Animation executive. The film was originally intended to be a parody, but director Stevenson decided instead to shoot an action comedy Wuxia film that incorporates the hero's journey narrative archetype for the lead character. The computer animation in the film was more complex than anything DreamWorks had done before. As with most DreamWorks animated films, Hans Zimmer (collaborating with John Powell this time) scored Kung Fu Panda. He visited China to absorb the culture and get to know the China National Symphony Orchestra as part of his preparation. A sequel, Kung Fu Panda 2, was released on May 26, 2011, along with a television series, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness later that same year as a part of a franchise. Kung Fu Panda premiered in the United States on June 6, 2008, and has since received very favorable reviews from critics and most of the movie-going public, including Chinese audiences who were impressed with the film's faithfulness to their culture. The film currently garners an 88% "Certified Fresh" approval rating from review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Kung Fu Panda opened in 4,114 theaters, grossing $20.3 million on its opening day and $60.2 million on its opening weekend, resulting in the number one position at the box office. The film became DreamWorks's biggest opening for a non-sequel film, the highest grossing animated film of the year worldwide, and also had the fourth-largest opening weekend for a DreamWorks animated film at the American and Canadian box office, behind Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. Plot The story is set in the Valley of Peace, a fictional land in ancient China inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Po, a panda, is a kung fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five—Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane—a quintet of kung fu masters trained by the red panda Master Shifu to protect the valley. Because he works in his goose father Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant, Po has been unable to achieve his dream of becoming a kung fu master himself. One day, Shifu's mentor, the old tortoise Oogway, has a vision that the evil snow leopard Tai Lung, will escape from prison and return to the Valley of Peace to take revenge for being denied the Dragon Scroll, which is said to hold the secret to limitless power. Shifu is greatly alarmed, and sends his messenger, Zeng, to prevent Tai Lung's escape. He then holds a kung fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the legendary Dragon Warrior, the one kung fu master worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and capable of defeating Tai Lung. Forced to take a cumbersome noodle cart to the tournament, Po arrives after the doors to the arena close and is unable to enter. Desperate to see the Dragon Warrior be chosen, Po straps himself to a set of fireworks and rockets into the sky. Po crashes into the middle of the arena at the moment when Oogway is to point out the Dragon Warrior. To the surprise of everyone present, Oogway chooses Po. Unwilling to believe that a "big, fat panda" could be the Dragon Warrior, Shifu tries to dispatch Po by ridiculing him into quitting his training with the Furious Five, who similarly despise and mock Po for his lack of skill in kung fu. However, after receiving helpful advice from Oogway, Po endures his grueling training and slowly begins to endear himself to the Five with his tenacity, culinary skill, and good humor. It is only then that Po discovers who Tai Lung really is. He is Shifu's adopted son, who Shifu loved very dearly. However, after Oogway refused him the Dragon Scroll he turned on the valley and his masters, and Shifu was left extremely embittered and now treats The Five, including Tigress, his foster daughter, distantly and harshly so that history won't repeat itself. Meanwhile, Tai Lung escapes from prison as foreseen by Oogway, ironically picking his locks with a feather from Zeng. Shifu learns of Tai Lung's escape and informs Oogway, who extracts a promise from Shifu to train Po and then ascends to heaven in a cloud of peach blossoms. Still unable to grasp the basics of kung fu and confessing a crippling self-loathing, Po despairs that he has no chance of defeating Tai Lung. Shifu, however, discovers that Po is capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food, as proved when he somehow ascends ten feet to a high shelf to retrieve some almond cookies. Using food as positive reinforcement, Shifu successfully trains Po to incorporate these feats into a makeshift yet effective kung fu style, which also improves the giant panda's strength of spirit. At the same time, the Furious Five set out to stop Tai Lung themselves, only to be overwhelmed and defeated by Tai Lung's nerve strikes. Shifu decides that Po is ready to receive the Dragon Scroll, but the scroll reveals nothing but a blank, reflective surface. In despair, Shifu orders Po and the Five to evacuate the valley while he delays Tai Lung as long as possible in a fight to the death. Distraught, The Five and Po follow Shifu's direction, even though they know he won't come out alive. Po finds his father who, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient to his famous "secret ingredient soup" is nothing, explaining that things become special if people believe them to be. Realizing that this concept is the entire point of the Dragon Scroll, Po returns to confront Tai Lung, who has reached the palace and gravely injured Shifu, very nearly killing him. Po proves to be a formidable challenge for Tai Lung as he tries to protect the Dragon Scroll, especially as Po's fat renders Tai Lung's nerve strikes useless, and Po's unorthodox style is deeply confusing to his traditionally-trained enemy. Though the Dragon Scroll eventually falls into Tai Lung's hands, he is unable to understand or accept its symbolic meaning, and Po ultimately defeats him using the secret Wuxi Finger Hold. Po is praised by the Valley of Peace and earns the respect of the Furious Five, who fully acknowledge him as a true kung fu master. Po finds a half dead Shifu, who finally expresses his belief in him, and finally attains inner peace, knowing that his mistake has been corrected and that the valley is safe once more. Cast * Jack Black as Po, an energetic yet immature, accident-prone giant panda. He is also a die-hard fan of the Furious Five and kung fu, as well as being the son of Mr. Ping, in whose noodle shop they are co-workers. In the end, he becomes the Dragon Warrior after defeating Tai Lung; thus he joins the Furious Five who accept him as a true kung fu master. * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu, an old red panda, who is Po and the Five's sifu. He is the adoptive father of Tai Lung and foster father of Tigress. * Angelina Jolie as Tigress, a tiger with an extremely short temper and the leader of the Furious Five. She is Shifu's foster daughter and was the most hostile to Po's receiving the Dragon Warrior title, but eventually reconciled with him. * Ian McShane as Tai Lung, a muscular snow leopard, who was denied the Dragon Scroll by Grand Master Oogway because of the true darkness in his heart. After rampaging the Valley of Peace for being denied the scroll, Tai Lung was defeated by Master Oogway and sent to Chorh-Gom Prison for 20 years, after which he escaped and returned for revenge. He is the former adoptive son of Shifu. * David Cross as Crane, a Red-crowned Crane and another member of the Furious Five. * Jackie Chan as Monkey, a Gee's golden langur and a member of the Furious Five. Like Sun Wukong, the Monkey of Chinese folktales, he is adept with a staff. * Seth Rogen as Mantis, a Chinese mantis and another member of the Furious Five. * Lucy Liu as Viper, a Green Tree Viper and another member of the Furious Five. * Randall Duk Kim as Grand Master Oogway, Shifu's mentor. He is a Galápagos tortoise. * James Hong as Mr. Ping, Po's father. He is a happy-go-lucky Chinese goose who runs a noodle restaurant along with his son, who doesn't want to follow his fathers footsteps. * Dan Fogler as Zeng, a Chinese goose who is Shifu's messenger. * Michael Clarke Duncan as Commander Vachir, a Javan rhinoceros and the leader of the rhino guards of Chor-Gom Prison. Category:Kung Fu Panda Wiki Category:Films